Drake & Josh meet Nicky & Dalia
by liamlover
Summary: Drake and Josh decide to Double Date, but the 2 girls are total opposites from them. What they would do? Final chapter is coming up! Please Review
1. Chapter 1 Double Date!

**Author's note: **This is my first Drake and Josh Fan-fic, So go easy on me, I hope you'll enjoy it. Please Review.

**Story: **_Drake & Josh _meet _Nicky & Dalia_

**Summary: **Drake and Josh decide to Double date and find themselves dating girls total opposites from themselves. What they would do?

**Chapter 1**: Double date!

Josh was typing rapidly on his PC while Drake was thinking up for a new song to write. He was lying flat on the couch with his guitar placed in his chest and a pencil in his mouth hearing to his latest demo.

"Hey Drake," said Josh, "Draaake, DRAKE!" Josh stood up and walked to the couch and started talking indistinctly to Drake, not noticing his stepbrother had earphones on:

"Why you never pay attention to me? I'm talking to you Drake! Hellooo! Earth to Drake! EVIL!" He screamed and continued to gesture and talk about how everyone seemed to ignore him.

Drake could see Josh's lips moving but no sound appeared to come out.

"ARE, ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?'' Said Drake shouting because of the deafness caused by the music he was listening. He took off his earphones and looked in an annoyed way towards Josh.

"Of course I'm talking to you Drake." Said Josh with a sigh.

"What's going on now?" asked Drake waiting impatiently for an answer.

Josh hesitated for a moment and a confused expression filled his face.

"You know what?" he said "I kinda forgot hat I was going to tell you." He said, and walked rapidly to his computer as to recall what he was going to say to Drake.

"Oh! I remember" he said triumphantly "Last week I met a girl called Nicky and she would like to go out with me, but wants to find a date for her cousin Dalia so she doesn't stay alone in her house."

"Why? I she a convict?" said Drake scornfully.

"Of course not Drake, I told her you'd go with us, like kind of a… Double Date!'' answered Josh waving his hands victoriously in the air.

"Me? Double Date? With you? I must be crazy to do _that_!" said Drake.

"Come on bro' you like giiiiiiirls." Said Josh making a cheerful smile.

"Is she hot?" said Drake with the expression he always made when the word **girl** was mentioned.

"_I don' know!_" said Josh. "Are you coming or what?"

"Okay I'll take my risks." Said Drake rapidly, moved his shoulders in careless way and placed back his earphones.

"Huff!" sighted Josh despairingly.

He sat down on his seat again only to notice that a balloon full of water had exploded and wetted his pants.

"MEEEEGAAAAAAN!''

_Author's Note: _So what so you guys think? I want to make clear that in this story Josh isn't Mindy Crenchshaw's boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrangements

_Chapter #2: _The arrangements

The week before the so longed Double Date, Josh was so anxious he had ironed the shirt he was going to wear for the for the date for the seventh time, while Drake, _ smooth _as always, was sitting on his bed eating a bag of corn chips and reading a magazine.

"How can you always be so calmed? I'm so nervous about the date I can stop ironing!" said Josh now ironing the shirt for the eight time this week.

"Would you clam down? It's just a date." Replied Drake in a hasty way.

"It's not just any date! _Is a date with Nicky._" Alleged Josh saying the last words with a sort of high merry tone. "Oh! If only Oprah was here!" he said scratching the back of his head.

"What would Oprah resolve!" said Drake rolling his eyes.

"Oprah can do _anything_!" shouted Josh and his shirt suddenly burst into flames.

"WHOOAAAA!'' Gasped Josh, took some pajamas from Drake's closet and started slapping the flames with them.

"And he uses my pajamas as a fire extinguisher." Drake said as to himself, and continued talking to Josh as if nothing had happened.

"So where are we meeting?" he asked.

"You mean, the date?" asked Josh snuffing out the last flames from his beloved shirt.

"_No_! The pajama party! Of course _the date_ Josh." Answered Drake with a sigh.

"We are taking them to a new place called _'Caribe's'"_

"So, we're going Greek!" said Drake proudly.

"No _Drake_. 'Caribe' is the Spanish word for Ca - ri – be - ann." Answered Josh calmly.

"Oh, well…" said Drake disappointed. "Why there?"

"Because Nicky told me they come from _Puerto Rico_!" said Josh.

"How're we going to understand them if they speak Portuguese?" asked Drake completely confused.

"In Puerto Rico, they speak Spanish Drake, _Spanish_!" said Josh repeating the last word, as he always did, for emphasis." And they speak English too, so you don't have to worry about that!"

"Hi boob… bobber " said Megan looking at Josh, and then at Drake.

"So, what you guys arguing about?" she asked.

"We are not arguing Megan, we are only confering some exceedingly imperative points of view." Said Josh trying to sound professional.

"Jeez, I didn't know dating foreign girls was so serious." Reacted Megan.

"But—How d'you? But—and I… but we…" uttered Josh.

"Just forget it." Said Drake and continued to read his magazine.


	3. Chapter 3 Lucky Undies

_Author's Note: _Thanks _TheVeritasProject 1-2_ and _Shymoonlight_ for reviewing my story in the first and secondChapter. _Glad you guys Like it so Far! _Now with our next chapter! Please Review

_Chapter #3_: **Lucky Undies**

The day of the Big Date was already there, and Josh was running around the house desperately looking for his favorite underpants.

"Have you seen them!" Josh asked Drake panting because of all the running he had done in the last 20 minutes.

"What?" Asked Drake buttoning up his gray shirt.

"My lucky undies!" Said Josh

"_Lucky Undies_?" said Drake smirking.

"Yes, my lucky undies! I know _you_ know! Where did you place them!" said Josh frantically looking into all the drawers around their room.

"Yeah Josh, I _live_ to stole Underwear. I mean, _come on_, Do you _have _to wear those old, stretched out _tidy whities_?''

"Those aren't any underpants, those were the ones I used when I got my job at the Movie Theater, when I got my first date, when I got my 7th haircut, when I appeared at the school talent show, when I…

"Yeah, Yeah you don't have to recount me your whole awkward life! Just get ready Okay, the date is in 25 minutes."

"I FOUND THEM!" yelled Josh taking out from the back of a drawer some ragged, broken and stinky underpants.

"Eugh! That stinks bro'!" said Drake clutching his nose with his left hand.

"Don't exaggerate Drake!" Josh said and leaned to smell the underwear and backing up immediately due to its disgusting smell. ''UGH! That's B.O.!" he shouted and instantly Megan came through the door. "What's B.O.? Big Oaf?" she questioned giving Josh such a scare that the underwear flew out of his hands, and ended up on top of the stereo.

"No Megan, it means Body Odor! Those anyone here knows about Human Biology?" Said Josh irritated.

What does that have to do with you anyway?" asked Drake "Come on let's go!"

Josh finally decided to wear a pair of boxers, but refuse to go out of the house before putting on 2 of them. They finally arrived at the entrance of the luxurious restaurant which had a big colorful sign with cursive letters spelling: **_'Caribe's'_**, and right below the slogan said: _**'The best Caribbean cooking in the US!'**_

"Looks Okay to me." Said Drake with an concerned look on his face.

"Ooh! I should'ave wear my lucky undies!" replied Josh and they both entered the restaurant.

Although Drake didn't show it, he was as nervous as Josh. Unexpectedly all of Drake's anxiousness seemed to fly away by the mouth-watering aroma of appetizing food being cooked and served everywhere.

"Hmmmm… smells delicious Josh!" said Drake

"Where are they? Nicky told me they'd be here by 1:00 o'clock sharp!" said Josh walking from here to there totally worried..

"Josh is 12:58, be cool." Said Drake.

A pretty looking waitress came walking upon them and with a wide smile said with a high pitchy voice:

"Hola! Bienvenidos al Restaurante Caribe's. " (Hi! welcome to Caribe's Restaurant.) Drake didn't understand one bit of what she had said but remained silent. "Table for 2?" she asked.

"For 4 please." Josh said when he got calmed and the waitress led them to a table.

"My name is Sonia and I'll be your waitress for today. Would you like to see our menu now?" she asked and Drake responded:

"No, we'll wait until our dates arrive."

"If they arrive…" said Josh as Sonia, the waitress walked away from the table.

The door of the restaurant opened once again and Drake noticed two attractive girls enter.

"Are those Nicky and Dalia?" he aked.  
"YES!" answered Josh relieved and waved his hands in the air for the girls to see where they were sitted.

"_Josh, _please." Said Drake standing up as the girls approached the table.

"Hi. Dalia I'm Drake." He said to a girl extending his hand to greet her.

"My name is Nicky, she's Dalia" the girl said taking Drake's hand and pointing to her cousin.

"Oh, sorry Hello Dalia!" said Drake and an expression of discomfort filled Dalia's face as she greeted Drake and sat down.

They were both very pretty girls, Nicky was tall and his brunette curly hair fell upon her shoulders. Her skin had a light natural suntan and her face was neither round nor thin. She had stunning smile that showed her pearly white teeth and two big brown eyes. Nicky was wearing some blue jeans with a red colored shirt with matching tennis shoes.

Dalia was really gorgeous too, her face showed a precious smile and her dark brown eyes were very attractive. Her hair was long and straight and she was wearing a skirt with a fancy blouse, some high heels that made her look very tall and elegant and a purse that matched her shoes.

"Hi! NN-Nickkk-y" said Josh extremely nervous and almost shaking as Nicky sat down in the chair in front of him.

**Author's note:** _Jeez_, this chapter was longer than the others. I got to stop writing! I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4 Ready to order?

**Author's Note: **I wanna thank my cousin for posting such a nice review. Love ya!

**_Chapter #4_** Ready to order?

"Hi." Said Nicky calmed and when all of them were seated, Drake called the waitress:

" 'Suneea' !" he called.

"It's _Sonia, _Drake." Said Josh and Dalia chuckled a little.

"Yes Sir?" asked the waitress.

"We would like our menus now, please." said Josh and the waitress placed a multi-colored menu in front of everyone.

"When you're ready to order, just call me." Sonia said. "By my _real _name." She added looking at Drake and strolled away from them.

Each of the four of them took a menu and as Drake and Josh looked at it, they had no idea what to order:

"What do we order?" whispered Drake.

"Rice and beans?" answered Josh smiling and not knowing himself how that tasted.

"I've never tried that!" murmured Drake holding the menu up to cover his face.

"Maybe _we_ should order what _they_ order." Suggested Josh.

"Okay." Said Drake and placed the menu on the table and smiled at Dalia in a dorky way.

"So… must be very cold there in Perto Roco… Right?" he said to Dalia as trying to break the ice.

"First of all, its called _Puerto Rico, _and it is located near the Equatorial line so basically, its hot weather _all_ year." She said making Drake sink in his chair.

"Are you ready to order?" Sonia, the waitress asked them.

"We are ready when our dates are ready." Said Josh smiling.

Dalia looked at Nicky and said:

"We're ready… I would like 1 order of white rice and beans, with grilled chicken breast."

"Make that 2 orders please!" Drake immediately said to the waitress.

"Okay. And to drink Miss?" the waitress said to Dalia.

"A Mocka-Cola please."

"I want to order rice and green pigeon peas, with roasted Pork and for drink, just a bottle of water." Ordered Nicky and instantly Josh said:

"2 orders of that Por favor(please)!"

"_Okay,… _and What would you two gentlemen would like to drink?"

"I want a Dr.Phiz for me," said Drake and pointing at Josh he said: "And a Root beer for him."

"All right." Said Sonia while writing swiftly in her small notebook. "Your food will be ready in no time."

"So… what have you been doing lately, Josh?" Nicky asked Josh and Josh started talking,… and talking,… and talking about his science experiments:

"… and I got a great idea for these year's Science Fair. I plan to create a brand new electromagnet, who not only will attract metal, but _plastic_, too!…" Josh was talking very enthusiastically but Nicky wasn't as enthusiastic about spending their whole lunch talking about magnets.

Nicky was about to fall asleep and Dalia was about to strangle Drake because all he did was talk about music.

Dalia looked at Nicky extremely concerned.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Said Dalia.

"I…I'll go with you." Said Nicky and they both stood up and walked toward the bathroom.

**Author's Note:** The date is not going too well right? Wait 'till you read Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5 I can't stand him!

**Author's Note: **Thanks to doglover93 for his/her great reviews. I appreciate that a lot! And as for One of the Crowd I'm sorry if your name is Sonia, I just thought it was a good name for a Hispanic person. I do speak Spanish and I love Harry Potter too! You should read my Harry Potter fan-fic!(called The Slytherin Girl)

**Chapter #5: **I can't stand him!

The 2 girls entered the bathroom and Dalia sort of exploded:

"_That is it! I'm going home!_"

"What do you mean _'going home'_? We can't leave them alone!" said Nicky.

"Ugh! I can't stand Drake! _He is a total moron!" _said Dalia.

"Look Dali, I'm sorry I got you into this, but you've got to calm yourself, you are not the only one that is suffering. Josh won't stop talking about his dumb science projects!"

"At least he keeps you entertained, he's got a big sense of humor." Said Dalia comforting Nicky.

"Entertained?" Nicky reacted. "I'm almost falling asleep! He's driving me mad!"

Back in the dinning table, Drake and Josh talked about a very similar situation:

"I think Nicky isn't so interested in my science projects." Said Josh feeling upset.

"Man! You are driving her crazy!" Drake said.

"Dalia doesn't seem to talk very much isn't she?" questioned Josh.

"Not at all."

"Dude, sorry I got you into this, I should've never made you Double Date with me, you knew it would be a total disaster." Said Josh depressed.

"Come on, brotha' don't look at it that way." Said Drake patting Josh's shoulder. "At least this is our first Double Date, and it's not so bad after all."

Right after the girls came back and sat down, the waitress came back to their table pushing a rolling cart full of great-smelling food and she gave everyone their respective plates and drinks.

"Buen Provecho!" said the waitress and walked away. Drake once again made a confused expression, Nicky noticed this, smiled and said: "It means Good Appetite."

"Thanks…" Drake said and without Josh noticing he winked at her.

'Not so bad after all…' Drake had said, but as they eat their delicious lunch, time proved him wrong. At the end of the date, everything went from bad to worse. Josh had choked on some pork and Drake had spilled Dr. Phiz all over Dalia's blouse. To make matters even worse, Drake and Josh had to pay (since _they_ invited) a whole $40 bucks with 75 cents for the lunch.

The girls didn't even order dessert they all wanted the date to end so bad that after eating, everyone stood up, said goodbye, and walked out the door without another word.

**Author's Note: **The story doesn't end here... The fun is just about to begin! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6 Is it over?

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all my reviewers! Now enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter #6: **Is it over?

After the date, Drake and Josh arrived at their home feeling tired and miserable, but even though they didn't had a nice lunch, they were happy it was over.

" 'Phew' Thank God its over!" said Josh wiping sweat from his forehead, entering the house and throwing himself onto the couch. Drake sat down beside him and turned on the TV.

"Yeah, but you know? there was something _I_ enjoyed most." Said Drake turning his face to look at Josh.

"Really? What was that?" Josh asked him.

"You choking on that pork." Answered Drake smiling and smirking.

"Fun for _you_!" said Josh.

"Did Josh choked on some pork? And _I _missed it!" said Megan walking down the stairs. "_Darn it_!"

"I won't go on another date again in my life! I swear I won't talk to a girl in what remains of this month!" declared Josh.

"That's not going to be hard for _you_! " said Drake. "Josh, the date wasn't that awful, you know? I kinda liked Nicky…"

"You know Nicky was _my_ date? Inquired Josh.

"And?" said Drake and continued to watch TV.

The week went by and Josh remained true to his word. He didn't talked, looked or date any girl. Drake in his matters, that didn't have time for a single date because of a gig his band had that week. It almost seemed he had swore, like Josh, not to date.

As the week ended more and more Drake and Josh missed dating as much as corndogs, since they have ran out of them.

Drake was sitting in the couch almost falling asleep as Josh watched an Ophra's special on TV.

"Josh can you stop watching Oprah just for a minute?" said Drake opening his eyelids slowly in weariness.

"Why would I do that?" said Josh still looking at the TV.

"You are _killing_ me!" shouted Drake. "I think I'm going to die, our bedroom TV is broken, Megan won't let me use hers, I'm stuck here watching Oprah, and I haven't had a date IN A WEEK!" said Drake, mentally wishing for a date and a TV to just –POP!- out of nowhere.

Megan came running down the stairs, giggling and screaming playing some sort of twisted crazy children's game.

"KEEP IT DOWN WOULD'YA I'M _TRYING_ TO WATCH TV HERE!" yelled Josh very angry.  
"No screaming in the house Josh!" said their mother in an irritated tone.

Josh resigned himself not to argue but to continue watching the show and Drake to continue to snooze on the couch next to Josh.

"…and these are my _entirely abnormal_ big brothers…" said Megan and Drake woke up.

"Hey!" he said noticing Megan holding a camera in her hand accompanied by a boy, almost her same age with light brown hair.

"Oh! You woke up! I was recording he sleeping habits of dim-witted youngsters in North America." Said Megan and the boy laughed, but Drake surely did not.

"Yeah, yeah very funny now run along!" said Drake.

"Who's your visit?" said Josh not moving his eyes from the TV.

"His name is Joe, what do _you_ care?" said Megan.

"_That's true_, nothing. Go away Megan." Said Drake.

"Your father is at work, and I'm going out for some hours, so behave yourselves boys!" said her Mom and left. About a half an hour of Oprah's special there was a knock on the door…

Drake stood up from the couch, stretched him and walked towards the door, it was raining cats and dogs outside , so the knocks were inaudible to Josh who was still watching TV.

Drake walked tiredly to the door and extended a hand to open it…

**Author's note:** Who would be onthe other side of the door? Chapter #7 is on the way! I want to make clear just in case you're a Drake and Josh _maniac_ like me, that my character Nicky, is **not** the 'Nicky' that appeared on the Drake and Josh episode, _The Drake and Josh Inn. _(the one that was cutting Drake's hair)


	7. Chapter 7 Oh no, it is not over

**Author's Note**: I know the last chapter ended a bit uneasy but in this chapter, you'll see what my story is all about!

**_Chapter #7_**: Oh… no, it is definitely not over

As Drake opened the door, two figures appeared in the other side… It was Nicky and Dalia.

"You!" said an astounded Nicky.

"Yes, me!" said Drake with an attractive smile and as Dalia looked at him she opened her eyes wide and as she said: "I'm out!" she turned around to walk away but Nicky held her by her blouse and made her turn around once again with a scoff.

"What's up bro? Who knoooooocked!…" said Josh extending the last letter due to his bewilderment from watching the two girls that had made him swear not to date for the rest of the month.

"So… what important matter brings you two girls to our house?" asked Drake.

"Our car broke down, our house is kinda far from here and we wanted to use a telephone." Nicky explained.

"Josh can drive you." Said Drake and Josh nudged him violently on his ribs.

"Ouch!" Drake reacted.

"Dad is out, remember?" said Megan coming with her friend Joe from down the stairs.

"Oh, Yeah, we,-- we're sorry come in you can use our phone." Said Drake as Nicky and Dalia entered the house.

"Joe, _what_ are you doing here?" said Dalia speaking for the second time since they arrived.

"I told you I was going to a friend's house." Said Joe moving his shoulders.

"You didn't tell me it was _here." _Demanded Dalia.

"What's going on here?" asked Drake.

"He's my brother!" Dalia exclaimed.

"What?" said Josh as Megan and Joe went up the stairs.

"Don't worry Josh!" said Drake picking up the living room phone and handing it to Nicky with an eye-catching grin.

"Thank you." She said pressing the buttons of the telephone fastly.

"Hello, Hello?" she said

"Oh, no, they aren't home Dali!" she said with a thwarted look on her face.

"Then call an ambulance, police, whatever, I don't want to stay here!" Dalia said definitely frustrated.

"Calm down." Said Josh looking to a wall.

" Are-- are you talking to me?" asked Dalia with a smile and trying to catch Josh's attention to her face.

"Yes." Answered Josh still looking at the wall.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" asked Dalia confused.

"I swore I was not going interact with species of the female gender in what remained of this month, and since you are here, I have to talk to you, the least I can do to remain true to my vow, is to not look at you." Said Josh and this, he thought for him was kinda' difficult: she was dressed in some fine corduroy jeans and a very nice-looking blouse, she looked too pretty for Josh to handle, and he couldn't help but peek and look away from the wall a few seconds.

"Come and sit." He said waving a hand towards the sofa and now looking at the carpet. Dalia couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Nicky, after a few minutes on the phone calling a crane to come and pick her car, she hung up fiercely and lokked towards Dalia furious, but her tone was steady as she said:

"The man with the crane will not come until like an hour."

"Oh, I think I'm gonna hurl!" said Dalia holding herself to the sofa.

"You want something to drink?" Drake asked the girls.

"If you have a _mocka cola_, that'll fit just perfect right now." Said Dalia.

"Nothing for me thanks." Said Nicky. "Where is the bathroom Josh?" said Nicky.

"It's upstairs, the first door to the right." He said still gazing at the carpet.

Nicky went upstairs, leaving Josh and Dalia _all alone_. Josh gazed around the room desperate to give Dalia a good look. Dalia was getting a little mad at his immature behavior.

"Josh! Are you going to talk to me at all!" exclaimed Dalia moving to the sofa next to Josh and looking at him in an innocent childish way. Dalia was the kind of girl, who didn't liked to be ignored.

Drake placed the _mocka cola_ on the little table besides the sofa and throwing a rather discomfited look at the two of them, ran up the stairs without even saying a word.

"Okay that is _it_!" said Josh as he stood up and widened his eyes looking at Dalia.

"What?" said Dalia.

"There!; I looked at you, you are looking soooo fine today!" finished Josh breathing heavily as if he had run a mile.

"Well.. Thanks!" said Dalia laughing loudly, not able to contempt herself at the words Josh had said.

"You look fine too." She said as she walked towards Josh and standing in front of him smirking.


	8. Chapter 8 Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Boom!

**Author's Note**: Don't be afraid with this title, I just didn't know how to name this chapter. Please review.

I want to thank all the girls that reviewed my story on the last chapter:

**_Dramagrl_**- Thanks! Keep reading my story and reviewing!

**_Shymoonlight_**- Do you think that was irony? Wait 'till you read the following chapters!

**_Doglover93_**- Gracias (Thank you) for your review! I'm glad I can be of help to your story writing!

**Chapter #8**: Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Boom!

As Dalia and Josh were talking in the living room_("…You do realize you were my brother Drake's date right?…")_

Drake was walking through the corridor and as he passed in front of the bathroom door, he got hit by Nicky who was walking out. They both stumbled with each other and Nicky landed on the floor besides Drake.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I—I didn't look where I was going, I'm sorry!" said Drake extremely nervous, waiting for Nicky to reply angrily. But instead, she had burst in laughs, as Drake helped her stand up.

" Don't worry, I'm a little clumsy myself." She said letting go of Drake's hand.

Drake looked at her, he realized she looked today even prettier than when they had gone to the restaurant. Today, she was wearing some Capri jeans and a sleeveless navy blue shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and, she looked rather simple, but Drake found her astonishing.

"You don't know what the car has?" Asked Drake.

"No idea." Responded Nicky.

"Lets go outside, maybe we can fix it." Said Drake, even though he didn't know a _thing_ about cars.

They walked outside a few steps and they were in front of the car.

"So… what happened?" asked Drake walking around the car while Nicky looked at him rather puzzled.

"I don't know, I parked a second to take something out of my purse, and… when I was going to restart the engine, it… just didn't worked."

"Okay…" he said and Nicky stepped inside of the car and tried to start the engine, but it was useless. Drake opened the front hood of the car and took a look inside. Nicky got out of the car and stood beside Drake.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked him. Drake started moving some wires and plugging and unplugging some stuff.

"Trust me.. I have fixed cars, more than I have dated girls." He said not even believing himself.

Nicky raised an eyebrow in doubt and leaned over the motor to see more closely what Drake was doing.

"What is _this_?" asked Drake touching with a little wire something he had no idea what it was.

Suddenly car oil was splashed all over them like a mini hose. They were soaked and their clothes were dripping with the disgusting liquid.

"I'll be right back!" shouted Drake, ran toward the garage and came back with a clean towel and a vacuum.

"A vacuum!" said Nicky taking the towel from Drake's hand and cleaning herself from all the grease.

"Yes! Is the first thing I found!" said Drake, turned on the vacuum and started absorbing all the car oil from the floor, the car and even from himself.

When the car stopped spilling oil all over the place, Nicky helped Drake clean his shirt and Drake felt so guilty he had the urge to run away:

"I'm sorry, I guess I don't do anything right do I?" said Drake.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Said Nicky while Drake cleaned the last smudges of grease from his face.

"You missed a spot… " said Nicky leaning closer to him to wipe away a stain of dirt.

They so close now, they could almost hear each other's thoughts. If they could actually hear each others thoughts they would hear some little voices shouting **_"Kiss me!"_** and without thinking it twice they obeyed the voices. They were kissing… _enjoying_ the moment, and suddenly a car walked pass them and splashed them once again, this time with the remaining water from the rain that had ended not long ago.

Drake looked at the car and he saw his father and mother looking back in disbelief, they had certainly had seen them smooching in the side of the road.

"We should go home and get dried up." Drake recommended and they both returned to the house…

**Author's Note:** So… How was it? …Get it? They ended up with each other's date! My story is aaaalmost ending, my little sister is helping me develop a crazy conflict!


	9. Chapter 9 Returning to the house

**Author's Note:** For those of you who love Drake &Josh as much as I do, don't miss the Drake & Josh movie called _Drake & Josh Go Hollywood_ on Nickelodeon coming in December!

**_Chapter #9:_** _Returning to the house_

They arrived at the living room only to find some sort of _Romantic Snack_ between Josh and Dalia. Josh was serving his famous meatballs and more soda to Dalia.

"_More Mocka Cola_?" Josh offered her.

"_Yes please._" Accepted Dalia chuckling.

"Here you go." Said Josh dropping soda on the floor when he realized Drake and Nicky were there.

"Hi!" he said in a pitchy tone, smiling in a dorky way and frowning befuddled seeing Drake and Nicky looking so dirty and soaked as if they were just getting out of a pool of dirty water.

"Where were you two? You look like a big _hobo_ has just spit on you." Said Josh cleaning up the soda from the carpet.

"Okay… I made a mental picture of that… _not _pretty." Said Nicky with disgust on her face.

"Long story; no time." Drake said to Josh looking around the living room desperately.

"Is mom and dad already here?" he asked nervously. But his question was instantly answered when his mom and dad came through the door.

"Boys, you wouldn't believe what happened on our way home." Said their mom while entering the kitchen.

"Mom… Uhm…" uttered Drake hoping she wasn't referring to…

"We saw some crazy teens kissing on the side of the road and we could've swore the boy looked exactly like you." Said Walter and Josh gave Drake a suspicious look, while Nicky hid the towel she still had on her hands behind her.

"Well… _what are the odds_!" said Drake. "Isn't that the phone ringing Dad?"

"Yeah… What? The phone? Oh…" he walked to the kitchen as Drake sighted in relief.

"_That_ was close…" he said.

"The crane hasn't arrived yet?" asked Nicky.

"No." said Josh. "But since mom and dad arrived I can drive you two home."

"_Okay._" Said Nicky and Dalia in unison and walked to the door, Drake following behind.

"_You_, stay here!" Josh replied pointing at Drake. "When I return we're going to have a _serious_ chat young man." He said through clenched teeth.

Drake remained immobile for a couple of seconds while they got out of the house. After a few seconds the door flew open again and Nicky rushed in.

"Returned for a goodbye kiss?" said Drake thrilled.

"No." she responded. "My cousin forgot her brother." She stood in front of the stairs and shouted: "JOE! IS TIME TO GO HOME!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the little boy said as he ran down the stairs.

"Let's go Joey." She said.

"Don't call me Joey!" he said.

" _Drake, Call me_!" she said blowing a kiss to Drake.

Drake was still immobilized in front of the door with a pout on his face…

**Author's Note**: Still more to come! Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10 Second Chance

**Author's Note: **I want to make a correction on the Author's Note of the previous chapter where I said that the Drake & Josh movie came in December, I want to make clear the movie comes in **_January_**. Sorry!

**Chapter #10: **_A Second Chance_

Josh returned to the house and walked up the stairs to his room. Drake was just getting out of the bathroom with some pajamas on; drying with a towel his perfectly brown hair that fell down to his eyes. Josh looked at Drake with a frown on his face as he entered the room.

"Hi Drake. Why don't you sit down?"

"Sorry, I'm gonna--"

"_Sit down!_" yelled Josh pointing to the couch.

"_Okay_" said Drake and sat down after throwing the towel in his bed.

"Could you explain to me what happened this evening?" Josh asked sitting down besides Drake.

"Don't you remember? Nicky and Dalia came because her car broke down." Answered Drake calmly, making Josh even angrier.

"I remember _that_ part, _Drake_, what I mean is between you and Nicky!"

"Oh… what's the matter with that?"

Josh sighted looking for patience.

"You kissed her?"

"So what? She kissed me back! And told me to call her."

"Mom and Dad saw you! That's _what!_"

"I'm not worrying about that… they would never question me… Anyway, you were hitting on Dalia too!"

"I wasn't "_hitting_" on Dalia. I only asked her to go out sometime." Said Josh.

"That's hitting on her!" Drake replied.

"You know? Let us finish this conversation. Okay? We ended up with each other's dates. That's no big deal is it?"

"Of course not!" said Drake.

They both moved their shoulders in carelessness and looked around the room not knowing what to say.

"Nicky was really attractive you know?" said Drake

"I was hitting on Dalia?" said Josh not believing he had actually flirted with a girl.

"Oh…" said Drake rolling his eyes and stood up from the couch to get some soda.

Nicky and Dalia's car was removed a couple of days after by the crane and Drake had been calling Nicky and talking for hours on end. Josh had been working in the movie theater as always and Dalia had come to visit him from time to time.

They were beginning to know each other much better and finally there appeared another date, but this time, the dates were perfectly adjusted to one another.

"Since mom and dad aren't here, there can be no interruptions. This date has to be perfect" Said Drake smiling and helping Josh prepare the table for the second date with Nicky and Dalia.

"There's still one problem." Josh alleged with a worried look.

"What's that?"

"The Megan Issue." Answered Josh.

"Oh… That… I'll call Nicky and tell her to bring her cousin's brother."

"Oh no you're not calling her again!" said Josh. "You already called her an hour ago!"

Drake didn't heard Josh's advice and he called Nicky once again. Dalia was going to bring her brother so Megan could let them alone, clamed and prank-free.

Nicky and Dalia arrived once more to their home looking extremely pretty. They brought Joe with them and Megan went upstairs with him. The date was going perfect. They were talking about everything, the food was delicious, Josh was not sweating, and Drake had not kissed Nicky (…"yet". He thought). Everything was going better than expected.

"…I went one time to that Magic Show, it was great, but the second one, it wasn't as good don't you think?" Dalia said Josh in an apparently interesting conversation about Magic Shows.

"Yeah, I really preferred the second one too…" they talked, and talked, and talked about stuff they liked while Drake was upstairs showing Nicky his electric guitar and playing some of his songs.

"That's so cool! I didn't know you played the guitar!"

"Well you know it now."

"So what kind of music do you like?" asked Nicky.

"All kinds of music, but my favorite is rock and roll."

"Great!" said Nicky. "I'll love to see your band play sometime."

"Maybe you could come over to the _Brew Note_ one day my band performs there every Saturday."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Drake and Josh stood up at the same time and asked the girls if they wanted something to drink.

"Want something to drink Nicky?" said Drake

"Would you like a beverage?" said Josh and they both headed for the kitchen at the same time.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was kinda boring but the next one would be great! You'll see!


	11. Chapter 11 News at 6

**Chapter #11:** _News at 6_

"Yes just water please." Said Nicky

"Yes bring me anything." Said Dalia

Drake went down the stairs to the kitchen and Josh turned on the kitchen radio and as Drake did, he started serving the drinks.

"How's it going Drake?" asked Josh reaching for two glasses in the cabinet. "Everything's going fine with Nicky?"

"Yeah… Perfect. I'm just getting her something to drink." Drake answered taking one of Josh's glasses from his hand without even asking.

"Well, _so do I_" said Josh reaching up for another glass.

"Oh, sorry…" said Drake.

Suddenly out of the blue, the radio kind of increased its volume by itself and a loud annoying news' bulletin music emerged from the radio's speakers.

"_Hi there San Diego I'm Maria Tush for News at 6 here for our latest urgent bulletin: Two female youngsters have escaped from the Juvenile Delinquent Center. Apparently the were accused last year for murder in first degree, possession of stolen cars and smuggling of pirated films."_

Josh seemed a little surprised and scared of these news.

"Drake check this out." He said walking nearer the radio.

"What?" said Drake approaching and leaning over the radio.

"Two girls escaped from the Juvi." Said Josh worried.

…_It is believed that they have Latin roots, maybe from the Caribbean." _continued the woman on the radio.

_"Whoaa!" _gasped Josh and at this Drake opened his eyes wide in amazement

…_One has dark brown hair and brown eyes and the other has lighter colored hair and brown eyes too, they both are in the age of 15 to 16. One is wearing blue jeans and a pink blouse and the other is in some shorts and a green polo. Badly we don't have enough information on them only that they are armed and highly dangerous. If you happen to have any information on these cases please call a police department near you."_

_"Man," _said Josh now looking even more worried than before the lady said about what they were wearing.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"It can be… the report says they have Latin roots, they are not Latin they are Puertorican." Said Drake.

"Puerto Rico is in the Caribbean Drake. Don't you remember?" asked Josh holding himself from slapping Drake.

"Oh Yeah… But how could they be murderers?"

"_Come on Drake their clothes match the description perfectly."_ Said Josh.

"Should we call the police?"

"Now without Mom and Dad home? You don't know what they might do if they see the police. They're dangerous, _dangerous!" _

"Josh, did you get me something to drink I'm thirsty." Demanded Dalia.

"I gotta go." Said Josh a bit scared and ran towards the living room.


	12. Chapter 12 Who am I?

_Chapter #12 _**Who am I?**

"Hello" said Drake smiling fretfully as he entered the room and gave Nicky the glass filled with water.

"Thanks!" she said grinning and taking a sip of the cold water. Drake sat down in his bed. The more far away from her the better. If she was the convict he thought she was, he was in big trouble.

"Is there something wrong?" said Nicky. "You seem kind of nervous."

"Me?… Nervous?.. Ah—No way! Not at all." Said Drake noticing that his forehead was beginning to moist with tiny drops of sweat.

Nicky was getting annoyed at his behavior. She stood up from the couch and walked towards Drake. She stood in front on the bed and Drake backed away.

She had an expression that got Drake even more nervous.

"Someone has told you something about me I didn't wanted you to know isn't it?"

"Um… what? No! not at all. Like what?" Drake said.

"Oh my god, I knew it wasn't a good idea." Said Nicky worriedly walking away from the bed.

"What wasn't?" asked Drake.

Back in the living room Josh was starting to sweat too. Dalia had tried to kiss him two times and he had backed away.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "I thought you liked me."

"No… is not that. I--- I… I--- Is ttthat I---…"

"Talk!" Shouted Dalia.

"Oh…" whined Josh. "I… have mononucleosis!" he invented at the last minute.

"_Mononucleosis_?" asked Dalia with disgust on her face, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

"Yes! Mononucleosis! The kissing disease!" he said triumphantly.

"I know what that is. I don't believe you." She said calmly looking at Josh more irritated than how he thought she was.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for my late update. I haven't had much time to continue my story. Sorry also for the shortness of this chapter, this was all that I had yet. I'm going to work asap on the next chapters. They will be better I guarantee it!


	13. Chapter 13 Down the stairs we go

**Author's Note:** Sorry once again for the late update. The last chapter was dull but this one is one of my favorites. Enjoy. Please Review.

**Chapter #13:** _Down the stairs we go…_

_What on earth were Drake and Josh going to do? _They were stuck at home with no place to go, with two delinquents. Drake was in his room walking around nervously without even daring to tell Nicky why he was acting so freakish with her.

"Can you tell me what _on earth_ is happening _Drake_? I am begging to feel _very tired of this childish game_!" exclaimed Nicky through clenched teeth.

"Nothing at all! I'm just walking around, _you know_, to burn out some calories." Said Drake know heading to the door and walking down the stairs almost backwards because he didn't wanted to turn his back at Nicky, for he was afraid she might take a gun and blow his brains out any second.

Meanwhile in the living room Josh was trying to come up with a more valuable excuse than having mononucleosis to cover up the fact that he didn't wanted to be next to Dalia as much as he didn't wanted to be next to beehive overflowing with stinging bees.

"I… I… Look Dalia," he began, "to tell you the truth I must say th------------- but he was rudely interrupted by the uncomfortable sound of someone rumbling down the stairs…

**No.** Nicky didn't fell, neither she had pushed Drake down, but that was just what came into Josh's mind.

"Are you okay bro'!" he said running towards the stairs.

"_Yeah, I just fell_." Said Drake with an achy voice.

"Of course you fell! You were walking backwards!" said Nicky indignantly passing above Drake's body.

So Josh helped his stepbrother stand up straight and Drake leaned over Josh and murmured through his tightly closed teeth: "_In the kitchen. Now_!" Josh didn't hesitate and walked with Drake towards the kitchen not looking at the girls.

Drake and Josh were as panicky as Nicky and Dalia were furious.

"We got to get them out of here!" said Drake filled with anxiety.

"No we can't." replied Josh.

"Why?"

"Because we must call the police first. I don't care if Mom and Dad aren't home I must confess I'm beginning to become a bit inpatient "

"Dalia, I think they're beginning to suspect something. Said Nicky back in the living room.

"Yes. Josh is acting so stupid!" said Dalia.

"So does Drake!" Nicky agreed and said "I told you we shouldn't have applied for that kind of… _job_!"

"You know is _more _than a job, it's a _profession_, which I like lots. You gotta admit it's like in those action movies." Said Dalia.

"Well… I guess I have fun, it's a job of… I don't know…high adrenalin… But I still want to get out of here, we must get some kind of excuse not to make them feel… bad… or suspicious..." Said Nicky.

"_We don't have a car!_" said Dalia loudly, for she sometimes talked loudly when she was annoyed.

"Shhhhhh!" hushed Nicky pressing her finger to her lips. "Don't worry." She whispered, "All we gotta do is call someone to come and pick us up.''

"_Hear my words_." Dalia began talking slowly as if Nicky was disabled to understand her. "We left our cell phones at home."

"That's no problem. There is a phone here." Said Nicky pointing at the phone in the little table beside the sofa..

"Drake!" Nicky called.

"_Yes, darling_!" said Drake totally freaked and trying to sound agreeable to Nicky.

"First of all, don't call me _darling_." Answered Nicky. "… and second, Can I use the phone?"

Drake looked at Josh not really knowing what to answer. But instead of the same expression on Josh's face, Drake received a positive nod and a mischievous smile.

"Of course Nick!" said Drake and Josh headed for the kitchen phone. At once Drake knew Josh's intentions and followed him while he picked up the phone silently.

**Author's Note:** So, What do you think about this chapter? Sorry:(, you'll have to read the next chapter to know about Nicky's phone call. :)


	14. Chapter 14 Ring! Hello

**Author's Note: **This chapter is about Nicky's conversation over the phone. I hope you like it.

I heard that Drake Bell had a car crashin Los Angeles and got a neck fracture, a broken jaw, face lacerations andknoked outteeth. He's going to have some dental and facial surgery and let's all hope he gets better soon!

**Chapter #13:** _Ring! Hello._

Nicky had rapidly typed a phone number and Josh could hear that the phone was ringing patiently.

Riiiiiing…. Riiiiiiing… Riiiiing…

"_Hello?_" Drake and Josh heard a woman in the other line answer the phone.

"_Hello? How are you? Its me Nicky._"

"_I'm fine. What's wrong?_"

"_Oh, nothing. _W_e just want you to pick us up._"

"_Something happened?_"

"_Yeah, the boys are acting stupid._" Drake and Josh looked at each other taken aback. "_They are getting kind of suspicious about you know what._"

"_Oh…" there was a long well… I'm coming to pick you two in a half an hour or so._"

"_Be quick please._" Said Nicky.

"_You know I'm doing some stuff here. I wont be able to go until I finish it._"

"_Alright._"

"_Okay. Bye._"

"_Bye._"

Nicky hung up the phone and so did Josh.

"Caroline is picking us up in about a half an hour." Nicky said to Dalia.

"I don't think I can wait any longer." Said Dalia desperately.

"They're calling for back up. _Back up!_" Said Josh.

"Calm down. We'll just have to call the police.

"Al right, alright." Said Josh and called the police department of San Diego.

"_San Diego Police. __How may I help you?_"

"Yes. I need you to send some policemen here. We've got two delinquents here. We can't say anymore. We only want you to come and quick."

"_Okay. We'll send some men there as soon as I can._"

Josh gave them the address and they were on their way.

Drake and Josh returned to the living room to confront the two girls which they had dated and liked so much. Nicky looked at Dalia and stood up walking towards Drake. As she walked towards him he noticed how great she looked and for 2 seconds he almost regretted calling the police. I said only _2 seconds_ because the instant he snapped out of it the memory of the radio report he had heard became clearly on his head and he walked away from Nicky.

"_That's it! I can't hold it in anymore!_" said Josh not containing himself.

"_Jooooosh_." Warned Drake and Dalia looked at Josh bothered. But Josh didn't hesitate and continued.

"_We called the police!_"

"_Josh! You'll get us killed_" said Drake,.

"_Killed_? What's going on?" said Dalia secretly knowing exactly why they were acting that way.

"But why did you called the police?" asked Nicky.

The police car could be heard in the distance and Josh exploded:

"_Because you two are juvenile delinquents! That's why! You were accused last year for murder in first degree, possession of stolen cars and smuggling of pirated films!_" said Josh. He had instantly memorized the report.

Nicky and Dalia's eyes could not be wider open and after smiling shyly they sighted in relief. As the police car lights could be seen in front of the house, Nicky talked: "We are not delinquents… of any sort."

"Where did you hear _that_?" asked Dalia.

Drake and Josh couldn't talk in fact they didn't had anything to say as Nicky and Dalia took some badges from their pockets showing some ID cards.

"What does that prove?" asked Drake defiantly.

"This proves… not only that you seemed to forgot how to read, but that we… are certified agents for the FBI. We came here to San Diego, to finish some studies we needed." Said Dalia grining.

"But how--- we heard a perfect description of you girls on the radio?"

Nothing else could be discussed for two huge, tall and strong looking policemen came through the door and one of them said:

"What seems to be the problem?"

Author's Note: Well… did you liked this chapter? Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15 Dateless

**Chapter 14:** _Dateless_

Drake and Josh didn't know how to answer the policeman. What would they say? That the reporter on the news had made a mistake?

"Well… officer you see… We…----- Josh couldn't finish his sentence –if that was what he was going to do- because just when he talked Megan was walking down the stairs accompanied by Joe (Dalia's brother) who couldn't help himself to burst into laughter. Everyone noticed Megan was holding a radio in her left hand and some sort of earphones and a microphone.

"Looks like the two _boobs_ are in some _serious_ trouble." As she talked her voice echoed like a grown woman's voice in the radio she was holding.

**Yes**. It was all Megan's fault Drake and Josh were suffering that way. She had pretended to be a news reporter earlier that day and had made his brothers believe Nicky and Dalia were delinquents.

"_Megan?_" asked Josh not believing that they had actually fallen for another of Megan's pranks.

"So it was _you_?" asked Drake and Megan only smiled in mischief.

"Look officers there is nothing wrong here. We are very sorry for interrupting your busy schedule." Said Josh politely carefull not to make the officers mad.

"Are you telling me this was a false alarm?" said the other officer. "This is against the law, boys… I may have to take you two to the headquarters."

"What? We just…---

"Wait!" said Nicky and he approached the policemen and talked something Drake and Josh couldn't hear, but the policemen seemed to agree.

"Well boys, we are giving you a chance… but no more false alarms… You boys are lucky to have girlfriends who are members of the FBI." Said one of the policemen. "Lets go back Chuck, I want to finish the other half of the doughnut I was eating."

"Yeah, me too. Lets go." Said the other and they went out of the house.

"Girlfriends?" said Dalia. "In _their_ dreams and in _my_ nightmares. Lets go Nick, I think your aunt arrived."

Actually, not only Nicky's aunt had arrived to pick them up, but Drake and Josh's parents had arrived too.

"Hi everyone" said Walter and Audrey asked: "What was a police car doing in front of our house boys?"

"Not helping you with that." Said Nicky and took Joe by his hand and walked towards the door with Nicky.

"Call me!" shouted Drake just when Dalia closed the door behind her. Drake could hear Nicky's voice: "_Yeah right!_"

Josh explained everything to their parents and as you could have guessed they were grounded. Josh didn't even bother telling that it was all Megan's fault because he knew his parents would not believe _that_ story.

"Now we are grounded, and I miss Nicky. I liked her." Said Drake.

"I miss Dalia. If I were you I wouldn't bother, you can find a girl in a snap, as for me… well lets say I won't have another date for months." Said Josh.

_Author's Note_: Thanks to all my reviewers! This isn't the last chapter. The story will end in the next chapter. :)


	16. Chapter 16 Conclusion

Chapter #16: Conclusion 

_Author's Note:_ For all of you have seen the show, you know that at the beginning, Drake and Josh are talking inside squares, telling some anecdotes or funny comments for the audience. Well, in this chapter I decided to make such comments and remarks as a sort of dialogue, at the end of my story. You will notice that not only Drake and Josh are commenting but I included Nicky and Dalia's dialogues too.

Drake and Josh's comments relate to my story because they are talking about how sometimes things turn out to be totally different than expected.

_**DRAKE & JOSH**_

**Josh:** You know sometimes being around girls can get kinda complex.

**_Drake: _**Even tough I get a date every _ten_ seconds, dating girls sometimes _can_ be difficult.

**Josh:** I remember my e- pal Yooka, she ended up marrying Drake in some sort of _Friendship Ceremony._

**_Drake:_** I remember one time I met Josh's e-pal, Yooka. She was hot… But somehow, we ended _married._

**Josh:** It was all Drake's fault.

**_Drake:_** It was all Josh's fault.

**Josh:** Just because we thought she was _homesick_ and wanted to make her feel at home, but it happened to be she was _Sick of home_!

**_Drake:_** I didn't wanted to be married! But then it turned out their family were billionaires! With a **_b_**!

**Josh:** And then I planned something to make her withdraw the marriage, and it worked…

**_Drake: _**Then _Josh_, made her family _cancel_ the marriage.

**Josh:** I guess sometimes, you can't make decisions if you don't know whether you're right or wrong about some things.

**_Drake: _**I guess best thing to do is to find out if some one is billionaire before signing the divorce papers.

**Audrey: ** (Drake's mom talking in the distance) Drake why is the vacuum spilling car oil!…

_**NICKY & DALIA**_

**_Nicky: _**As I always say to Dalia, boys are cute, but sometimes… well… almost all the time… they are beyond my understanding.

**Dalia:** Boys, they come from another planet I think. Gotta love them, but occasionally, they can get on my nerves.

_**Nicky:** _What I mean is that they can say something and then another. One time I met a boy that asked me to be his girlfriend and next thing I knew he had asked my cousin the same thing.

**Dalia:** Once I wrote to a boy in the Internet, I don't remember his name, but he really believed that _I_ was _Oprah_.

**_Nicky:_** (Nicky's phone ringing) One second. _Hello_?

_Drake:_ (In the other line) _Hey Nicky! I was thinking you know… that maybe we could go out again…_

**_Nicky:_** I don't think so Drakey. Bye. (hanging up) See what I mean! That boy believed _I_ was a delinquent.

**Dalia:** (Dalia's phone ringing) Oh this cell phone! Hello!

_Josh:_ (In the other line) _Dalia… Remember me? Josh?_

**Dalia:** Yes. I remember you. Goodbye. (she hung up) _Please_… Like _I'm_ going to go out with him after what happened…

_Author's Note: _Thanks to all the people who read my story, and to all the people who posted reviews.


End file.
